Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style!
by Crossover Helper
Summary: What the title says. SpyroxCynder Other pairing possible
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Erik Man: Hello

Erik Man: Hello! This is an entirely new and different story. Out of sheer boredom I decided to do a Kingdom Hearts parody for Spyro the Dragon. Don't flame me because of it! Anyways it will be like Kingdom Hearts except that a few minor changes. Well just read on to see! I will not include the Simple and Clean Opening because I do not remember the whole song and besides you get the point.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix Erik Man Parody Production…

**Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style!**

Spyro appeared in a dark room. The floor below him had a picture of a girl bandicoot. He didn't know what he is was doing here or how he got here. He then heard a mysterious voice.

"So much to do… so little time…" said the mysterious voice

"What is he talking about, who is he?" thought Spyro

"The door is still shut… take your time… don't be afraid…" said the mysterious voice

Spyro tapped his foot in response, he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Walk forward, can you do it?" asked the mysterious voice

Spyro rolled his eyes as he walked toward the center of the room.

"You got it," said the mysterious voice

Then all of a sudden 3 platforms appeared with 3 objects, one was a sword, one was a staff, and one was a shield.

"Choose wisely" said the mysterious voice

Spyro looked at the three weapons around him and went over to jump on the platform with the sword and took it in his hands.

"This Sword has the power of destruction and great power… is this the path you seek?" asked the mysterious voice.

Spyro thought about the question, he didn't really like having weapons that cause destruction but he nodded a yes. Then the sword disappeared from his hands.

"Now what will you give up in exchange?" asked the mysterious voice.

Spyro jumped off the platform and then went to the one with the shield.

"This shield protects yourself and aids your friends, are you sure you want to give up this power?" asked the mysterious voice. (I don't remember the mysterious voice's lines either)

Spyro hated the thought of getting rid of a shield that protects his friends but he nodded in response. Then the shield disappeared and the floor below him crashed and he fell down. Few seconds later he saw a different room with a floor with a girl elf that had blue hair. Spyro gently landed and then the sword appeared in his hands. Spyro looked at it carefully before swinging it around for a practice attack.

"Good, but sometimes you've got to fight" said the mysterious figure

Spyro saw a dark creature rose from the floor, along with a couple of more. Spyro positioned himself as he then slashed the dark creatures with his sword 3 times. One of the dark creatures jumped on him and slashed him in the face. Spyro bled from that attack but then he slashed the dark creature to death with 3 blows. The other dark creatures went into the ground. Spyro saw that the dark creature he killed had left 2 green orbs. Spyro picked them up and then suddenly dissolved into his body and healed his wound.

"Behind you!" said the mysterious voice

Spyro quickly looked behind him and saw the dark creatures again. Spyro smiled as he positioned himself. One of the dark creatures tried to slash him in the leg but Spyro blocked with his sword and then countered with 3 blows to the face, killing it. 3 Dark Creatures were left as they jumped on Spyro and slashed him in the chest. Spyro growled and slashed back with all of his strength to kill the dark creatures and they were vanquished. But one appeared and seaked into the floor where the whole floor got plunged with darkness and Spyro was sucked into it.

Few seconds later, Spyro was struggling on another room where the floor was this time a picture of a princess with a pink dress. Spyro looked ahead and saw a door that is barley visible, he went up to it and tried to open it.

"_I can't open it," thought Spyro _

He then saw a chest appear beside him. Spyro went over to it and gave it a light tap with his Sword and then the chest opened, revealing a potion. Spyro took it and placed it in his bag. Then he saw part of the door revealed.

"You can also move and break crates" said the mysterious voice

A Crate and a Barrel appeared. Spyro picked up the barrel and threw it at the door before breaking the crate with his sword, not bothering to move it first. Then the whole door appeared. Spyro went up to the door and opened it, revealing some light that blinded him as he got transported somewhere.

"Hold on, the door won't open just yet, first tell me more about yourself" said the mysterious voice

Spyro appeared in a familiar place where he saw 3 of his friends. They were Hunter, Draganta, and Ember. Spyro went up to Ember and asked what was happening but she didn't lesson she just let out a question.

"What do you fear in life?" asked Ember

"Getting old" said Spyro

"Is getting old really that bad?" asked Ember (I'm just putting first answers first because that's where it gets easier)

Spyro didn't answer he did not know what was going on so he went over to Hunter and he asked a question.

"What do you like being most?" asked Hunter

"Being number one" said Spyro

"Being number one huh?" asked Hunter

Spyro was starting to get freaked out as he went into Draganta and he also asked a question.

"What do you like to see in life?" asked Draganta

"Seeing Rare Sights" said Spyro

"Is seeing sights really that important" asked Draganta

Spyro then heard the mysterious voice

"You fear of getting old, you would like being number one, you like to see rare sights, your journey should be a pleasant one, do you like this decision?" asked the mysterious voice

"Sounds good" said Spyro

"Your journey begins in dawn, when the sun is still shining" said the mysterious voice.

Then everything faded in light…

Spyro appeared in another room with the floor having a image of a blue haired fox as he looked around and saw a light ahead. He walked over to it. When he reached it a green glow glowed beneath him. It healed him with its brightness.

"This is a save point, if you ever get into trouble you'll appear just where you were, and it heals your health" said the mysterious voice.

The Green glow than moved from under Spyro to the edge of the room and then made stairs to another room. Spyro ran up the stairs until he reached the room. He saw light in the middle as walked up to it.

"The closer you get to the light, your shadow grows" said the mysterious voice

Spyro looked behind him and saw his big shadow; he then saw that it emerged from the ground. Spyro quickly backed away as he saw it transform into a big ugly dark beast. Spyro then ran to the edge of the room when he saw a Heart carved into its chest. When he reached he edge of the room he almost fell down.

"Don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all" said the mysterious voice

Spyro had no choice but to fight the dark beast as he got out his sword to aid him. The Dark Beast formed dark energy in his hands and then raised it up into the air to punch him. Spyro quickly saw this and dodged to the side and its punch just missed him by a few centimeters. His punch made a dark whirlpool that made dark creatures arise. Spyro saw this and killed them all in a heartbeat. Spyro then slashed the Dark Beast's arm a couple of times until it raised its hand. The Dark Beast took a few steps forward before kneeling down and blasted 10 dark orbs at him. Spyro quickly had an idea as he reflected the Dark Orbs back to his head with his sword, making him growl in pain. The Dark Beast roared as if it was defeated. Spyro's sword disappeared from his hands as the Dark Beast tried to punch him but he dodged to the die but he fell to the floor where darkness was forming under him.

"But don't forget…" said the Mysterious Voice

The Dark Beast toppled onto Spyro and he was swallowed by the darkness.

"You are the one, who will open the door…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not bad I guess, review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation and Fights!

Erik Man: Hello and Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style

**Erik Man: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style. TTCK will be back tomorrow, he says he is going to a skateboard park for 2 days. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro woke up and looked at the vision in front of him and saw a sun and the Ocean. Spyro yawned with his eyes closed and then laid back down. When he opened them he saw a familiar black dragon.

"Woah!" said Spyro sitting up

Cynder laughed at Spyro's laziness.

"Give me a break Cynder" said Spyro

"Spyro you lazy bum, I knew that I will find you snoozing down here" said Cynder teasingly

"No this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-"Spyro began but he felt pain in the back of his head as he rubbed it.

"Are you still dreaming?" asked Cynder

"It wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't know" said Spyro

Cynder just walked away from him to the Ocean and was only semi-listening.

"What was that place? So bizarre" said Spyro

"Yeah sure…" said Cynder

"Hey Cynder, what was your hometown like, you know where you grew up" said Spyro

"I told you before, I don't remember" said Cynder

"Nothing at all?" asked Spyro

"Nothing" said Cynder

"Do you ever want to go back?" asked Spyro

"Hmm, well I'm happy here… but you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it" said Cynder

"I want to see it too, along with any worlds out there, I want to see them all!" said Spyro

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Cynder

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" asked a familiar voice

Spyro and Cynder turned toward the direction of the voice. It was Flame, a red dragon that is a good friend to both of them and he was holding a log.

"So, looks like I'm the only one working on the raft" said Flame

Flame went over to Cynder but not before throwing the log on top of Spyro

"Wah!" said Spyro as he got toppled by the log.

Cynder laughed.

"And your just as lazy as he is" said Flame

"Hehe, so you noticed, okay let's finish it together" said Cynder

"What, are you kidding?" said Flame

"I'll race you!" said Cynder

Spyro and Flame smiled at each other before racing each other with Cynder following. Cynder giggled as she followed them.

**Welcome to Dragon Shores!**

Few minutes later, Spyro and Cynder were talking at a door. Spyro can't help but stare at Cynder without even noticing it.

"Were going to need some supplies for the raft, Spyro are you listening?" asked Cynder

Spyro snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm listening" said Spyro

"Good we need a cloth, a rope, and two logs, bring everything back here when you're done" said Cynder

"Got it!" said Spyro

Spyro ran off to find the supplies. On his way he found a log and so he picked it up. He then saw his friend Hunter.

"Hey what's happening Spyro?" asked Hunter

"I'm looking for supplies for our raft" said Spyro

"Hey before you do that, let's have a practice fight" said Hunter

"All right, if you insist" said Spyro taking out his wooden sword.

"Beware of Hunter of Avalar!" said Hunter

Hunter got out his wooden arrows and shot it at Spyro. Spyro quickly saw this and deflected it back at Hunter where he got dazed by the attack. Spyro took this chance to hit him 3 times with his wooden sword. Hunter snapped back at reality as he then got out a bigger and stronger wooden sword and striked Spyro with it, and he felt a lot of pain.

"I'm good!" said Hunter

"Good enough to beat Spyro the Dragon?" said Spyro with a grin

Hunter then got out 3 arrows and shot them at Spyro. Spyro quickly noticed this and deflected them back at Hunter. From there Hunter was dazed as Spyro then did 3 air combos on Hunter and he was defeated.

"Oh man! That really hurt!" said Hunter

"Well you tried, see you later Hunter!" said Spyro

Spyro went up to a shack that was the biggest of Dragon Shores and then saw a cloth. He grabbed it and placed it in his bag. Spyro then went back down to collect the rope and the log that were still needed but not before he faced Ember.

"Hey Spyro, what are you doing?" asked Ember

"I'm collecting supplies for the raft so we can go to see other worlds" said Spyro

"I see" said Ember

"Hey do you want to have a practice fight before I get my other supplies I need"

"Okay but don't hold back!" said Ember as she got out her long jump rope

Spyro got out his wooden sword. Ember pounced near Spyro and attacked him with her jump rope which barley singed him. Spyro fought back with his wooden sword and slashed Ember with it 3 times.

"You ready?" asked Ember

Ember then swirled around with her jump rope and attacked Spyro 3 times.

"Nice attack Ember, but how about this?" asked Spyro

Spyro quickly sneaked behind Ember and attacked her 3 times with his wooden sword. Ember countered with a hard fling of her jump rope and Spyro was getting close to defeated. Ember went for another attack but this time Spyro blocked it and it hit her. Spyro took the chance and slashed Ember 3 times to defeat her.

"You got lucky" said Ember with her hands on her knees breathing hard.

"Nice try Ember, you almost had me there" said Spyro giving her a pat on the back.

"Well I got to go!" said Spyro

Spyro went up on a boat shaped house near the Ocean and saw a rope near some clothes as he picked it up and placed it in his bag. He then turned around to see Draganta with a rod in his hands.

"Hey Spyro, are you feeling lucky today?" asked Draganta

"Yeah I'm feeling lucky, do you want to fight Draganta?" asked Spyro with a grin

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you" said Draganta (P.S. I will not include the 3 on 1 fight since it takes to long and I don't know how to do a three way fight anyways)

Draganta did a summersault and attacked Spyro with his rod a couple of times. Spyro was surprised by Draganta's attack as he attacked Draganta back with his wooden sword 3 times. Draganta jumped behind Spyro and whacked him on the head with his rod. Spyro then tackled Draganta to the ground and attacked him with his wooden sword. Draganta kicked Spyro off of him and then threw his rod at Spyro, which hit Spyro badly and he was almost defeated.

"Come on Spyro, fight like a man!" said Draganta

Spyro smiled as he then quickly jumped on top of Draganta's head and then slashed him with his wooden sword. Draganta threw Spyro to the ground and then somersaulted on him and attacked him with his rod and Spyro was one hit away from being defeated. Spyro got out with all his strength charged into Draganta with his wooden Sword and Draganta fell to the ground defeated.

"Man, I'm really off today" said Draganta breathing heavily.

"You were close Draganta, maybe next time" said Spyro

Spyro then ran off to an island at the end of Dragon Shores and that's where he saw the last log and he picked it up. He then saw Flame sitting on a bent palm tree looking at the horizon.

"Well Spyro, I see you gotten everything, I have packed all my stuff and given it to Cynder, do you want to have a quick fight?" asked Flame

"Sure let's do this" said Spyro

"This one declares winner" said Flame

Flame jumped off the palm tree with his wooden sword.

"Ready or not?" asked Flame

Flame then attacked Spyro in the chest with his wooden sword before backing off.

"Heh, you still don't got it" said Flame holding up his wooden sword

Spyro tried to attack him 3 times but they got deflected off of his wooden sword.

"My turn!" said Flame

Flame tried to slash him hard with his wooden sword but Spyro quickly dodged to the right and attacked him 3 times to the chest, making him fall to the floor.

"Come on!"

Flame kicked Spyro in the chest when he got up and then attacked Spyro in the head with his wooden sword. Spyro then remembered he had a potion as he healed himself with it and then slashed Flame 3 times in the head with his wooden sword. Flame jumped behind Spyro and tried to attack him but Spyro quickly blocked and countered with 3 more attacks with his wooden sword, making him fall to the ground again.

"Why you!" said Flame

Flame then kicked Spyro again when he got up and then jumped back on the palm tree.

"Give up! Your losing!" said Flame

"Not that easily Flame" said Spyro

Spyro then knocked Flame's sword out of his hands and attacked him 3 times to the head making him defeated.

Flame shrugged at the thought of being defeated.

"You won fair and square, here have a potion I found" said Flame as he handed him a potion

"Thank you, I won finally! 1 to 0!" said Spyro

"Doesn't mean you'll win next time Spyro" said Flame as he sat back down on the palm tree.

Spyro smiled as he then ran back to Cynder where she was waiting for him.

"I got the supplies!" said Spyro

"Thank you Spyro, here have this, I found it earlier" said Cynder handing him an Hi-potion

"Should we rest for today?" asked Cynder

"Yeah I'm tired" said Spyro

"Okay, we'll finish the raft tomorrow!" said Cynder

5 hours later…

Spyro, Cynder, and Flame were sitting on the island at the end of Dragon Shores talking. (I forgot the whole phrases to this place so I randomly just add in phrases)

"I can't till we see new worlds, Cynder when see a new world, what are you going to do?" asked Spyro

"Well I haven't really thought about that but maybe Flame would do something" said Cynder

"I don't know, but thanks to you Cynder, you brought up an idea that we'll change our lives forever, when we set sail, were going to see new worlds" said Flame

"Well it's getting late, we should go back home so we can rest up for tomorrow" said Cynder

"Right" said Flame and Spyro in unison

Cynder went first and then Spyro went with Flame trailing behind them but he got something in his hands.

"Hey Spyro!" said Flame

"Huh?" asked Spyro

Flame tossed him a starish like fruit.

"A Paopu Fruit?" asked Spyro

"You wanted one didn't you?" asked Flame

"IF 2 people share one, their destinies come intertwined, they'll remain as each other's lives, no matter what" said Flame

Spyro was looking confused

"Come on I know you want to try it" said Flame

"What are you talking…?" Spyro began but he was interrupted by Flame's laugh

Flame ran to his boat and Spyro followed after him.

Meanwhile at a Kingdom far far away...

A Big man was walking down the hallway of the Kingdom, his name was Barda. (Deltora Quest is also a Video Game) Barda stopped in front of a large door and knocked on it. A Mini door which was just the right size for him opened and he went in. From there he saw a big hall way with the throne chair up ahead.

"Good morning your majesty!" said Barda

There was no response but he kept on going.

"It is nice to see you this morn..." Barda began but he saw that the King was missing from the throne chair.

"What?!" said Barda

The King's Dog crawled from behind the throne chair with a letter in his mouth that had the King's Seal on it which had a picture of the Belt of Deltora with the King's Initial.

"The King's Seal!" said Barda

Barda grabbed the letter from the dog and read it carefully. Barda then let out a scream and ran outside from the throne room still screaming.

The Scene then went to the Kingdom Courtyard where (OC, I don't know any other character that would go with Barda, the parents won't, so I just made up a character) Dan was sleeping peacefully, he had black hair, brown eyes, and some armor on. Barda came into the courtyard and went to where Dan was sleeping.

"Wake up Dan, wake up! This is serious!" said Barda

No response, Dan was still sleeping. Barda grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on top of him and he woke up shivering.

"Oh hey there Barda! Good Morning!" said Dan lazily

"We got a problem Dan, but don't tell anyone!" said Barda looking around

Dan was hardly listening and said something

"Queen Jasmine?" said Dan

"Not even the queen" said Barda

"Lindal?" said Dan

"No! Its top secret!" said Barda

"Oh, good morning ladies!" said Dan

"Huh?" said Barda as he turned around

There he saw Queen Jasmine and Lindal with an angry face and they were tapping their foot. Barda let out a little nervous laugh as the screen faded black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review, this took an awfully long time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Finishing up and Wierd Stuff!

Crossover Helper: Hello

Crossover Helper: Hello! Crossover Helper here! Here is the third chapter, Yes, I know I am updating fast but I decided to be generous. Here you are and have a nice day reading it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Dragon Shores…

Spyro jumped out of his boat to land in the Dragon Shores where he met Ember looking at the Ocean.

"Hey Spyro, have you heard about the legend of the Paopu Fruit? They say if you share one you really care for, you'll stick together forever. Oh it is so romantic" said Ember

"Yeah, I guess it is…" said Spyro he thought about Cynder

"_Someday…" thought Spyro_

"Well I'll see you around Ember!" said Spyro as he waved Ember good bye

Spyro then went to a shack but not enforce bumping into Draganta.

"Woah! What's the hurry Spyro?" asked Draganta

"I'm going to see Cynder so we could finish the last finishing touches on the raft" said Spyro

"Good for you, my, my, Spyro, I think your getting stronger" said Draganta seeing that he has grown a few muscles

"Yeah, I just fought against Flame and maybe that's why I'm stronger" said Spyro

"Well you beat him once but odds are your still no match for Flame, me, Ember, and Hunter took him on 3 to one last time and he whipped us all, well I guess Cynder can always count on him" said Draganta teasingly

Spyro felt angry at that comment but shrugged it off.

"Well see you around Draganta, I got to go!" said Spyro

Spyro then ran off to the shack and opened it to go on the other side of Dragon Shores. From there he saw Flame.

"Hey Spyro, what should we name our raft? Mine is High wind, how about you?" asked Flame

"Me? Uh, Ocean Blues!" said Spyro

"Hey about…" said Flame

"The original?" said Spyro

"Let's do it!" said Flame

Cynder came up from behind them.

"You guys at it again, okay, here is the rules, you can take any path you want and back to the star on the highest palm tree, the first one who gets back first wins!" said Cynder

"Uh if I win, I'm captain, and if you win…" said Spyro

"I get to share a Paopu fruit with Cynder" said Flame

"What?" exclaimed Spyro

"Deal? The Winner get's to share the Paopu Fruit with Cynder" said Flame

"Uh, wait a minute!" Said Spyro

"Okay on my count!" said Cynder

Spyro and Flame got in a race position as Cynder blew the whistle. Spyro and Flame took off at a fast speed. Spyro jumped into the Ocean and swam as fast as he could to the highest palm tree, while Flame took the Life Guard line and slid across to the highest palm tree. Spyro got out from the Ocean and ran as fast as he could until he reached the star and touched with Flame touching it after him. Spyro and Flame raced each other on the same path until Flame tripped on a rock and Spyro made it back first.

"Yes! That's 2 to 0 now!" said Spyro

Flame went up to him.

"Hey calm down, it's just a name after all" said Flame

Spyro gave him an angry face before going to see the raft where Cynder was.

"Okay Spyro, were going to need some food, we need 3 fish, 3 coconuts, a seagull egg, 3 mushrooms, and fill this up with water but NOT from the Ocean! Bring back everything back here" said Cynder as she handed Spyro a bottle.

"Okay got it!" said Spyro

Spyro went to find the food. After a while he found 2 mushrooms behind a rock, he found 3 fish near the Ocean, a seagull egg on top of a palm tree, he found 3 coconuts in a palm tree and some fresh water by a flowing river that went into the Ocean. What he didn't find was the last mushroom. He went over to Hunter to talk with him for a while.

"Hey Spyro, what's happening?" asked Hunter

"Good, I'm looking for a mushroom, have you seen one?" asked Spyro

"No but me and Draganta are going to do a little exploring today, you know the hideout in the base of that tree over there" said Hunter

Hunter pointed to the cave under the base of a tree. Spyro just went over to the cave and entered. From there he saw cave paintings; he remembered that he drew some of these. He then saw a mushroom by a window/door as he picked up but once he did that, he saw a portrait of himself and Cynder. Spyro went into flashback…

_Flashback…_

_Young Spyro and Young Cynder were carving each others faces on the cave wall. Spyro was drawing Cynder and Cynder was drawing Spyro. When they were finished, they looked at each other and the paintings._

_End Flashback…_

Spyro smiled as he then carved an arm of the picture of himself and then a Paopu fruit at the hand, so that it looks like the portrait Spyro was giving Cynder the Paopu fruit.

Spyro then heard a noise as he looked around. There he saw a black hooded man.

"Who are you?" asked Spyro

"I have come to see the door to this world" said the black hooded figure

"What are you doing here?" asked Spyro

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness… soon to become completely eclipsed…" said the black hooded figure

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this…huh? Where did you come from?" asked Spyro

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little" said the black hooded figure

"Oh yeah, well you'll see I'm going to learn what's out there!" said Spyro

"A meaningless effort… one who knows nothing can understand nothing…" said the black hooded figure.

Spyro then heard some murmurs from the door/window as he looked at it for a while and then looked back but the black hooded figure disappeared by then.

"Not really much out of the ordinary, how did he get here?" asked Spyro to himself

Spyro then shrugged and then ran back to Cynder.

"Okay I got the food you wanted!" said Spyro

"Thank you Spyro, here take this!" said Cynder handing him an elixir.

"Do you want to take a break?" asked Cynder

"Yeah sure" said Spyro

"Okay we'll see sail tomorrow" said Cynder

4 hours later…

Spyro and Cynder were looking at the Sunset together at the dock.

"You know, Flame has changed" said Cynder

"Why you say that?" asked Spyro

"No reason" said Cynder

Cynder then glanced at Spyro for a while and thought of a clever tease.

"Hey Spyro, let's take the raft together, just the two of us?" asked Cynder

"Huh?" asked Spyro

"Hehe, just kidding!" said Cynder

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed Cynder" said Spyro

"Maybe… but I just can't wait once we set sail, it will be great!" said Cynder

Meanwhile back at the Kingdom of Deltora…

"Well read the letter!" said Lindal

"Right, very well" said Barda

Barda read the letter out to everyone so that they can hear.

"Dear Barda, I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye and all but there are worlds disappearing fast than I can say "Oh my god!" There is person with a key I want you to go find him or her and stick with the person no matter what. There is a man named Leon in Traverse Town that may know a person with the key. So good luck. P.S.: Say sorry to Jasmine for me please will you? Thanks pal, Signed King Lief." Said Barda

"Oh dear what could this mean" said Lindal

Jasmine let out a sad sigh.

"It means… were just going to have to trust the King" said Jasmine

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll find the King and this key!" said Barda

"Thank you, both of you" said Jasmine with a smile

"Oh and more thing, take this little guy with you, he is over there" said Lindal pointing to the King's desk where a pink person was standing.

"Over here, my name is Kirby, Kirby is at your service" said Kirby

"We hope that your return safely" said Jasmine

"No problem" said Barda as he looked at the ladies but saw that Dan was signaling him goodbye.

"Dan your coming too!" said Barda pulling him with him.

Few minutes later at the stairs of the basement…

Barda, Dan, and Kirby were talking.

"Gee Kirby, your world disappeared too?" asked Dan

"It was terrible! We were scattered! AS far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle" said Kirby

"Dan…" said Barda

"Oh right, you mean while we are in other worlds, we can not let on where were from, we got to protect the world border!" said Dan

"Order!" said Barda

"Right! World Order!" said Dan

Barda sighed as they kept on going.

"I guess we need new duds when we get there huh?" asked Dan

In the Control Room Basement area…

Barda went to a speaker to the launch crew.

"Hello up there! Barda to launch crew! Anytime your ready!" said Barda

The Launch crew was basically Lief and Jasmine's Kids. The Kids gave him a salute as they activated the hand that picked up Barda, Dan, and Kirby into the Gummi Ship. Shortly after that, Lief's dog jumped in the ship with them. The Kids then activated the Launch button where the Gummi Ship started to launch with the door to space opened.

"Blast off!" said Barda

The Door created a down arrow sign and the Gummi Ship fell down into a Space Door below.

The Scene went outside where the Gummi Ship went back into balance and took off to Traverse Town.

Spyro's House…

Spyro was lying on his bed thinking about the moment he had with Cynder at the dock.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail… it will be great!" said Cynder in his head

Spyro then looked outside and saw a storm.

"A Storm? Oh no the raft!" said Spyro

Spyro then went out the window and sailed on his boat to dragon shores.

"Spyro! Dinner's ready! Come on down! Spyro?" said him mom from downstairs.

The Scene then went to Dragon Shores where Spyro saw a huge black hole in the sky.

"What's that?!" said Spyro

Spyro then landed on the dock where he saw Flame's and Cynder's Boat.

"Flame's Boat and Cynder's!" said Spyro

Spyro then heard something and looked around. There he saw the dark creatures he saw in his dream. Spyro let out a gasp as he got out his wooden sword. Spyro tried to hit them with his sword but it only went threw them. The Dark Creatures then attacked Spyro with some slashes and he got hurt badly.

"It's no use!" said Spyro

Spyro then saw that Flame was on an island near the end of Dragon Shores.

"I'll deal with you later!" said Spyro

Spyro then ran from the Dark Creatures and ran to the island where Flame was.

"Flame! Where is Cynder?!" asked Spyro

"The door has opened" said Flame

"What?" asked Spyro

"The door is open Spyro, now we can go to the outside world!" said Flame

"What are you talking about?" asked Spyro

"Once we step through we will never see our parents again, there is no turning back! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" said Flame

Flame then let out a paw to Spyro

"Flame…" said Spyro

A Dark Portal emerged underneath Flame as it started to pull him in. Spyro tried to grab his paw but if he stood there any longer he would be in the portal as well. Spyro quickly stood back as he watched the dark portal devour Flame. Then a light emerged from the sky and shot at Spyro. Spyro then felt something in his hands instead of a wooden sword; it was long key with a king shaped blade and a keychain that looked like a belt with jewels on them. Spyro looked at it as he heard a mysterious voice saying, "Keyblade… Keyblade…"

Spyro then saw the dark creatures forming behind them. Spyro smiled as he then attacked them all with the key he now had and they were killed easily.

"That will teach you to mess with Spyro the Dragon!" said Spyro

Spyro then saw a door to the cave he entered yesterday. He ran toward it and slashed any dark creatures that stood in his way. Once he got there, he opened the door and went inside the cave. Spyro quickly ran to the end of the cave where he saw Cynder just standing there.

"Cynder!" said Spyro

Cynder turned around; she looked like she was a zombie now.

"Spyro…" said Cynder

Cynder tried to reach him but the door/window bursted open and flung Cynder to Spyro. Spyro tried to catch her but she went threw him and then he automatically was flung also.

The Scene then went to a small island where Spyro landed. Spyro got up and saw that he was up in the air. Spyro heard a noise behind them as he saw the big dark creature he saw in his dream. Spyro got out the key he had now and got into position. The Big Dark Creature went to his knees and formed darkness inside his heart shaped chest. Spyro knew what he was doing as the Dark Creature shot one dark orb at a time at him but Spyro deflected them all with his key to damage his head. Spyro went up the Big Dark Creature's arm and then slashed the head with his key 3 times, making it let out a roar. The Big Dark Creature then sanked its arm into the ground and Spyro fell off. The Big Dark Creature then got out a massive dark orb in his hand and started to power it. Spyro took his chance to slash his arm a couple of times before the Big Dark Creature raised his arm into the sky. Then he let go of it and the Dark Orb exploded into little dark orbs that followed Spyro. Spyro tried to dodge out of the way but a couple of them hit pretty hard and he felt he was about to die. Spyro then used the Hi-Potion Cynder gave to him and healed himself.

The Big Dark Creature tried to punch him with his giant fist but Spyro quickly blocked the attack with his key, which made the fist hit the floor instead and it made a whirlpool of dark creatures. Spyro knew what to do as he then slashed all of the Dark Creatures and then slashed the arm of the Big Dark Creature until he was defeated.

The Big Dark Creature roared as it then got sucked into the Dark Orb portal. Spyro was trying not get sucked up as he held onto the piece of the raft, but he couldn't hold on much longer as he then let go and got sucked into the Dark Orb Portal in the sky…

Meanwhile…

Barda and Dan were wearing their new duds as they walked through Traverse Town. Dan then noticed something in the sky.

"Look! A Star is going out!" said Dan pointing to the star

Barda looked up as he saw the star disappear.

"Come on let's hurry!" said Barda

**Welcome to Traverse Town!**

Barda was getting impatient of where the key might be.

"Where is that key?!" said Barda

"Hey you know, maybe we better go find Leon!" said Dan

They then reached an Accessory Shop but Barda just turned the other way.

"Uh Barda, you know I betcha that uh…" began Dan

"Ah what do you know you big palooka!" said Barda

"What do I know?" said Dan as he saw that Lief's dog was going the wrong way.

"Come on dog!" said Dan as he went away with Barda

The Scene then went to Lief's dog sniffing at the body laying near the alleyway. The Body was of course no other than Spyro himself. Lief's Dog then licked Spyro's face and Spyro barley looked up and saw the dog.

"What a dream…" said Spyro as he went back to sleep

Lief's dog then kicked Spyro in the chest with his front paws.

"Wah! This isn't a dream!" said Spyro as he got up and looked around

"Oh man…" said Spyro

Spyro then kneeled down to Lief's dog.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Spyro

Lief's Dog heard something and ran away.

"Hey!" said Spyro

Spyro felt weird, he thought that he must be dreaming. Spyro then walked to the open where he saw that he was in a different world.

"This is weird, I'm in a different world!" said Spyro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THIS TOOK LONG! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Traverse Town

Crossover Helper: Hello please enjoy chapter 4 okay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro decided to enter the Accessory Shopwhere he saw man at the counter.

"Can I help you? Oh, it's only a kid" said the man

"I'm not a kid! My name's Spyro!" said Spyro

"All right, settle down!" said the man

"So what's wrong Spyro, you lose something or lost?" asked the man

"No! Well maybe, where are we?" Asked Spyro

"Huh? This Traverse Town" said the man

"Traverse Town? So gramps, is this really another world?" asked Spyro

"Don't call me gramps, the name's Cid. Don't know what you're talking about but this place sure isn't your world" said Cid

"Well I guess I'll start looking for Flame and Cynder"

"Good luck Spyro, do whatever you must do, if you ever run into trouble, you come to me, I'll look after you" said Cid

"Thanks"

Spyro then went outside.

"Hmm, where should I start?"

Spyro looked around and saw a door that probably went to the 2nd District.

"Well might as well enter" said Spyro

Spyro entered the door, when he reached the other side he saw a man running from something and he fell to the floor. The man's heart came from his chest and into a dark hole where a dark creature in armor appeared and then disappeared.

"That was weird…" said Spyro

Spyro then walked up to where the man was but the body disappeared and the dark creatures appeared around them.

"It's those creatures from my world!" said Spyro as he got the key from before.

The Dark Creatures tried to pounce on him but he quickly blocked the attack with his key, Spyro then slashed the Dark Creatures with 2 slashes and some of them were killed. The Dark Creatures brung Spyro to the ground and slashed him badly. Spyro kicked them out of the way and then slashed them with 3 blows with his key and then they were all gone in a heart beat. Spyro smiled as he then saw that the Dark Creatures left munny around as he picked it up.

"Easy Cash!" said Spyro

Spyro then saw that there was Hotel nearby and decided to go in. Once he went in, Barda and Dan went in the 2nd District.

"He doesn't he to be here" said Dan

"Keep looking!" said Barda

The Scene went to Spyro in the Hotel. Spyro tried to open the rooms but they seemed to be locked. Spyro decided to go talk to the manager but there was nobody there. Spyro ringed the bell three times but no response.

"I guess their closed for today" said Spyro

Spyro sighed as he went outside. Spyro looked around once more and saw that there was a Gizmo Shop. Spyro decided to go check it out as he entered it. And again once he entered it. Barda and Dan got out from the Hotel. It seems like where ever Spyro goes, Barda and Dan trails behind.

"Hmph, where is he?" said Barda

"Leeeooon!" said Dan

The Scene went to Spyro in the Gizmo Shop looking everywhere for Flame and Cynder but they weren't there nothing but contraptions. Spyro sighed as he then went out the back door of the Gizmo Shop. Once he was outside he jumped off and went to a house nearby. Again, he entered and Barda and Dan just came out of the Gizmo Shop.

"Not here either" said Barda

"This could take a while" said Dan

The Scene went to Spyro inside the house and saw two yellow people.

"Hello" said Spyro

The Yellow looked at Spyro.

"Oh hello, you shouldn't barge into people's homes you know" said a male yellow person

"Sorry, anyways why the long face" said Spyro

"Were missing 99 Pac-kids were supposed to take care of. I guess they ran away or got stolen" said the female yellow person.

"Well I'm Mr. Pacman and this is my wife. Now if you please go away, we need to do something to find those Pac-kids" said Mr. Pacman

"Well maybe I could find them for you" said Spyro

"You will? Oh thank you! Hey, if you find 9 Pac-kids at a time we'll give you a present. Find all of them and we will make it worth while for you" said Mr. Pacman

"Sure, well I'll be going and finding your kids for you" said Spyro

Spyro then took the back door of the house to the Alleyway where he saw the Dark Creatures again.

"That's it I'm out of here!" said Spyro

Spyro then ran to the 2nd District Door and entered it, but only to find more Dark Creatures.

"What the?! Get out of my way!" said Spyro

Spyro slashed all of the Heartless dead as he made his way to the First District. From there no relief, the Dark Creatures were there too.

"You're just driving me nuts!" said Spyro

Spyro then dodged the Dark Creatures attacks and killed a few until he reached the Accessory Shop and then entered it. Spyro breathed heavily. Cid looked at him.

"What's the matter Spyro?" asked Cid

"Those Dark Creatures keep coming, and I can't seem to find Flame or Cynder either" said Spyro

"Cheer up kid, you'll find them sooner or later, take one more look around town, and maybe you'll find them" said Cid

"Thanks" said Spyro

Spyro looked at the entrance door and sighed at the thought of fighting more of those dark creatures. Spyro opened the door and went outside. Once he was outside he heard a voice behind and looked around.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere" said a tall man with brown hair.

"What?" asked Spyro

'As long as you'll continue to wield the Keyblade, but why, why has it chosen a kid like you?" said the tall man

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Spyro

"Never mind, now let's see that Keyblade" said the tall man reaching for the Keyblade

"What? There is no way your getting this!" said Spyro

"All right, then have it your way" said the tall man as he got out his sword.

The Tall man shot a fire ball at him but Spyro quickly blocked the attack with his so called Keyblade and it hit the Tall man. The Tall man got dazed for a while as Spyro quickly slashed him three times with his Keyblade. The Tall man slashed him 3 times with his sword and Spyro got damaged a lot. Spyro took out his elixir and healed himself with it before slashing the Tall man in the chest with 3 combos. The Tall man then shot another fireball at Spyro and hit him this time, making incredible damage to Spyro. Spyro charged into the Tall man and then slashed him 3 times ill he was defeated.

"No way, I can lose" said the tall man

"Now your gonna…" began Spyro but he then fainted.

"Aw, you were slipping Leon" said a girl with black hair.

"I went easy on him, looks like things are getting worse, a lot worse" said Leon (I will not include the hallucination, there are things that I don't remember well)

The Scene then went to Barda and Dan in the Alleyway.

"Gosh, there is nobody here, sure is spooky!" said Dan

"Ah phooey, I'm not scared!" said Barda

Barda then felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped on Dan.

"Excuse me, did the key sent you?" asked a woman.

Barda and Dan looked at her; she was a woman with a pink dress and some pony tails.

The Scene then went to a Hotel Room where Spyro woke up. Spyro then saw the girl with the black hair.

"Hey, he is awake, Squall" said the girl with black hair

"The Name's Leon, we just had to get the Keyblade from you in order to get rid of those creatures for a while" said Leon

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" asked Spyro

The Scene then went to the other hotel room where the woman was talking to Dan and Barda.

"Okay so you know that there are many worlds out there, along with this town and your kingdom right?" asked the woman

"Uh huh" said Barda

"But they're supposed to be a secret!" said Dan

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected, well until now, when the heartless came, everything changed" said the woman

Back to the other room they were discussing the same thing.

"The Heartless?" asked Spyro

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" said the girl

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, that's why they'll keep coming after you" said Leon

"Hey, have you heard of a guy named Ansem?" asked the girl to Spyro

In the other room they were discussing the same thing also.

"Ansem?" asked Dan

"He is a studier of the Heartless and the Darkness. He put all of his recordings in a very detailed report" said the woman

"Gosh, can we see it?" asked Dan

"I'm afraid the reports are scattered everywhere" said the woman

"Scattered?" asked Barda

"Too many worlds" said the woman

"Hey, maybe the king went to find them" said Dan

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly" said the woman

"We better go find him quick!" said Dan

"Wait!" said Barda

Barda looked at the screen because his face was off screen and adjusted it to his height.

"First we need that key!" said Barda

Back to the other room, and yet the same discussion.

"So, this is the key" said Spyro holding up the Keyblade

"Like I said, the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, so they'll keep coming after you no matter what" said Leon

"Well I didn't ask for all of this" said Spyro

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you!" said the girl

"So tough luck!" said Leon as he leaned on the door.

"How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room... (Gasp) Where is my home, my world! Flame! Cynder…" said Spyro

"You know what, I really don't know" said Leon

"Oh and by the way the name's Yuffie, you know the Keyblade can also open doors and chests, try it on that chest over there" said Yuffie

"Okay" said Spyro

Spyro went over to the locked chest and gave it a slight tap and then it opened revealing a mythril shard. Spyro picked it up and placed it in his bag. Spyro then went over to Leon.

"The Heartless are going to attack you, so prepare yourself" said Leon

"Prepare myself?" asked Spyro

"Are you ready for the fight of your life?" asked Leon

"Sure"

"Yuffie, let's join Aerith, she is probably with the other visitors by now" said Leon

"Squall!" said Yuffie as she pointed to a dark creature heartless with armor.

"Yuffie, go!" said Leon

Yuffie ran into the other room, just as she opened the door Barda got smacked by it.

"Yuffie?" said Aerith as she trailed after her.

"Spyro, let's go!" said Leon

Leon got out his sword which was called Lionheart and slashed the Dark Creature Heartless with armor out the window and then both of them jumped out. The Scene then went to Barda and Dan where the Door revealed Barda flat as a rug.

"Barda, speak to me!" said Dan as he slapped him silly until he went back to normal.

"Whoever did that will get a taste of Barda!" said Barda

"No time for that now, we got to find this fella with the key" said Dan

"Right"

The Scene then went to Leon and Spyro.

"Don't bother with the small fry, find the leader!" said Leon as he went away.

Spyro stood there looking at the Heartless with Armor. Spyro got out his Keyblade and slashed all of them. One of them then kicked Spyro in the back, doing massive damage to him. Spyro slashed all of them with all his might until they were completely destroyed.

"You guys are hard but not hard enough!" said Spyro

Spyro entered back into the 2nd District and then decided to go the 3rd District. But first he encountered more Armor and Regular Heartless. Spyro killed them all with 10 slashes of his Keyblade. Spyro then entered the 3rd District as he ran toward the middle of it. The Scene then went to Barda and Dan up in a porch of the 3rd District. From there Barda and Dan saw the Heartless with armor surrounding them.

"Gosh, are these the Heartless guys?" asked Dan hiding behind his shield.

Barda took out his Sword/Staff.

"Let's go get them, Dan!" said Barda

They attacked the Heartless with armor but they blocked and countered with a kick, sending them across the sky toward Spyro. Spyro saw this and tried to run away but they collapsed on them. Barda and Dan gained consciousness and saw that Spyro was holding the key.

"The Key!" said both Barda and Dan

All 3 of then heard some rumbling as some pillars appeared around them, sealing them in as some more Heartless with Armor appeared. All 3 of them got into position. Spyro attacked one of them with his Keyblade while Dan attacked two at once with his shield. Barda killed one with his Fire Attack. The Heartless with Armor fought back with their whirl kick and all of them got badly damaged. Spyro charged at all of the Heartless with Armor before slashing all of them with 3 slashes and they were dead,

"Whew! Glad that's over!" said Spyro

Bit it wasn't over. They heard something in the sky and saw some body armor coming down as they bounced on the floor and connected into a Boss but the head was missing but after a few seconds the head plopped on.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…**

**Orange HP Bar, Information Key: "Defeat Guard Armor!"**

**Spyro jumped up and slashed Guard Armor in the chest. Guard armor lifted its claw like arms in the air and then span them at all 3 of them, giving them a terrible amount of damage. Dan used his Charge attack and charged his shield into one of the Guard Armor's foots. Barda attacked the head of Guard Armor with his Sword/Staff. Guard Armor jumped high up into the air and smacked down on all 3 of them, making Spyro near to death but Barda and Dan were fine. **

"**Don't give up!" said Barda **

**Barda gave him a potion to heal him. Spyro used his Keyblade and slashed one of the arms of the Guard Armor until it was destroyed from his body. Guard Armor dissembles himself into three parts. The Feet of the Guard Armor kicked Spyro in the chest before squishing Barda and Dan flat as a bug. Barda fired 3 more fire ball attacks at the other arm of the Guard Armor until it was destroyed. Dan jumped up and attacked the Guard Armor in the chest with his shield. Guard Armor whirled his body around and slashed Barda and Dan, making them near to unconsciousness. Spyro charged into the Guard Armor's feet and slashed them as hard as he could. Guard Armor noticed this and kicked him into one of the Pillars. Barda and Dan healed themselves as they then attacked the Guard Armor's Feet until they were destroyed completely. **

**Only one piece of Body part left of the Guard Armor was its chest. Guard Armor hovered itself above all of them and then smashed them with his chest, making them near death level. Spyro slashed the Guard Armor's chest with his Keyblade as hard as he could. Dan and Barda slashed the chest too a couple of times. Guard Armor smacked them away and then whirled toward Spyro for the kill. Spyro quickly blocked the attack with his Keyblade and Guard Armor fell to the floor unconscious for a while as Spyro, Barda, and Dan attacked and attacked until it was dead meat. **

Guard Armor shivered violently as its head fell off and its heart flowed into the sky. Guard Armor's body disappeared and all that was left was a piece of a accessory that was called Brave Warrior and Spyro picked it up.

Few Minutes Later…

"So you were looking for me?" asked Spyro

Barda and Dan nodded

"They too were searching for the wielder of the Keyblade" said Leon who just joined them with Yuffie and Aerith

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to a lot of worlds on our vessel!" said Dan

Spyro looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"I wonder if I can find Flame and Cynder" said Spyro

"Of course" said Barda

"Do you really think we can do that?" asked Dan

"Who knows, but we need him to come with us to help us find the King" whispered Barda

"Spyro, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends" said Leon

"But you can't come along like that, no frowning, no sad faces!" said Barda

"You got to look happy!" said Dan

"Happy?" asked Spyro

Spyro then gave them a weird happy face but he couldn't hold it on much longer since he was still sad.

"HAHAHA! That's one funny face!" said Dan

"Okay why not, I'll go with you guys!" said Spyro

"Barda!" said Barda

"The name's Dan!" said Dan

"I'm Spyro" said Spyro

"All for one, one for all!" said Dan as they joined hands.

The Screen then faded black.

Meanwhile…

In a room of a castle, there were 5 evil villains watching Spyro, Barda, and Dan carefully at a table in the room.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless, who've of thought it!" said a porcupinish koopa creature.

"Such as the power of the Keyblade, the child's strength his not his own" said a monkey with the some machinery on his head.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? HAHA! That will settle things quick enough!" (OC, couldn't think of any female video game villain that goes to Samus Aran for the female comrade)

"And the Brat's friends must be king's lackeys! Swidle me eyes, they are all billed rats by the looks of them" said a old man in machinery

"You're no prize yourself! HAHAH" said a cassowary.

"Shut up!" said the old man in machinery

"Enough!" said a pig like beast

"The Keyblade has chosen him… Will it be he who will conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful" said the pig beast as he smiled. (Can't think of anything to replace Malificent so I just added a random character from a popular video game)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Let's see if you know who all 5 villains are but not including the OC. **


	5. Chapter 5: Super Smash Brothers

Erik Man: Sorry FOR THE LONG DELAY! SCHOOL IS GIVING US A HEADACHE! We have no breaks once so ever, once you finish a homework assignment, you get another, then quizzes come, then tests comes, and then projects come! SHEESH! Anyways, here is chapter… forgot… it's been 2 months since we even typed anything… This is Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style, got nothing else to do, the entire series, original, continuous, exiled, and reborn series has come to a close… wish we can bring them to life again but what are we to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back In Traverse Town**

Spyro was talking with Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you" said Leon

"We don't know how far the heartless have spread" continued Leon

"Sure" said Spyro

"Check out the shops here! They have pretty neat stuff!" said Yuffie

"Okay, I'll do that" said Spyro

"This is from all of us" said Aerith

Aerith handed out a bag of 100 munny to Spyro.

"Spend it if you wish" said Aerith

"And this is from Leon" said Aerith

Aerith held out a bottle of elixir and gave it to Spyro.

"Good Luck!" said Yuffie

"I hope you find your friends" said Aerith

"Look out for each other, okay? Keep your spirits up" said Leon

"I will, Thanks" said Spyro

Spyro turned to Barda and Dan.

"Our gummi ship is outside that gate!" said Barda

Barda gestured to the gate behind him.

"The what?" asked Spyro confused

"That's our ship!" said Barda

"Wait till you see it!" said Dan

"Hold on, Spyro, this is for you" said Barda

Barda handed him a fire trinket of some kind.

"We know you can breathe fire, but what about at long distances? Use your Keyblade to shoot fire balls at enemies at a long distance" said Barda

"Cool" said Spyro

"Dan, give him that other thing" said Barda

"Huh?" asked Dan confused

"You know!" said Barda

"Oh right!" said Dan

Dan gave Spyro an ability called Dodge Roll.

"This is dodge roll, now you can roll away from enemies' attacks, there are other abilities but you'll get more as you go on" said Dan

"Now let's go to our ship" said Dan

"Okay, is that it?" asked Spyro

"Let's get going!"

"Not till were ready!" said Barda

Kirby was behind them listening.

"Well I see big adventures coming their way, looks like it's up to me to keep track of all of it in my journal" said Kirby

Kirby hopped onto Dan's Shoulder.

"What do we have to get?" asked Spyro

"A few things from the item store and a couple of accessories if possible, we can't risk us losing in losing in any battle we face" said Barda

Spyro slowly nodded. They then went to the item store. They bought a few Hi-potions, ethers, and potions. Then at the Accessory Shop they bought Protect Belts for each of them. When they were ready they went to the Gummi Ship and took off. (Trinity's I'm not doing, don't worry they'll save a few pacman kids)

In the Gummi Ship…

Spyro, Barda, and Dan were talking until the screen on the Gummi Ship turned on and revealed the 3 kids of Lief and Jasmine, Jarred, Endon, and Ana.

"Hey guys! There are 2 locations near you, one is to the left of you and one to the right" said Jarred

"The right one is difficult, it has lots of tough heartless, and the left one has somewhat hard heartless" said Ana

"Do you what are locations names are?" asked Barda

"No, we don't know, all worlds are a mystery until you get to them" said Endon

"Wish you the best of luck!" said Ana

The Screen turned off.

"Should we take the left or the right?" asked Dan

"Let's do the hard one first, then easy, best to get those out of the way first" said Barda

"Right it is!" said Spyro (Oh and no gummi ship battles, they are boring to describe anyways…)

Barda steered the Gummi Ship to the right and headed to whatever the world was. The ride took 10 minutes to het to the world. They looked at the world; it was some sort of a Tournament with the letters S.S.B. on the top.

"Let's land!" said Barda

**WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!**

Spyro, Barda, and Dan opened the gate to the Tournament. Once inside they saw big statues of heroes of some kind and there were fighting areas behind some sort of building.

"Wow, this place is huge!" said Spyro

"Can't sight see now, let's go investigate" said Barda

They went into the building which they found out was the entry place just looking at it. They then saw a person in green posting the rules on the wall.

"Um…" said Spyro trying to say something to the person

"Good timing, give me a hand will you? Move that stone pedestal over there for me? I got to spruce this place up for the games!" said the person in green with his face still to the wall gesturing to the stone pedestal near the corner.

Spyro decided to move it. Spyro pushed at the stone pedestal but it didn't budge one bit.

"_It's weighs a ton!" thought Spyro_

Spyro went back to the person in green.

"Its way too heavy!" said Spyro

"What? Too Heavy? Since when did you become such a little—"

The person in green paused as he turned to look at the person.

"Oh wrong guy, what are you doing here?!"

"This here is the most famous tournament! Heroes only!" continued the person in green

"And I got my hands full preparing for the games!"

"So run along pipsqueaks"

Spyro gave him an angry glance.

"Look, it's like this! Heroes come from all over the place to fight each other and some ferocious monsters right here in this tournament!" said the person in green

Barda just had enough of this.

"You got heroes right in front of you!" said Barda

"Yup, he's the real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" said Dan putting his hands on Spyro's shoulders.

"And were heroes too!" said Barda

"Hero? That runt!" said the person in green as he started to laugh

"What's so funny! I fought a bunch of monsters!" said Spyro

The Person in green stopped laughing and got all serious.

"Hey, if you can't even move this"

The person in green tried to move the stone pedestal.

"Then… you can't call yourself… a hero!"

The person in green pushed as hard as he can but collapsed and failed.

"Okay… so it takes more than brawn… well… let's see what you can do…"

"All right, what do I have to do?" asked Spyro

"There are two trials, they are tough, you ready?" asked the person in green

"I'm always ready!" said Spyro

"Okay kid, let's see what you got!"

The Person in green lured Spyro out to the one of the areas of training. There were lots of barrels.

"The rules are simple, destroy all 20 of these barrels in one minute, only using your weapon" said the person in green

"Seems easy" said Spyro

"Ready, set… GO!"

Spyro then took of with speed and knocked the first barrel with his Keyblade into 6 barrels and they were destroyed. Spyro swung his Keyblade at the 8th barrel at it was flying into 4 other barrels and they were destroyed. Spyro jumped up into the air and dived into the row of 6 barrels and they scattered all around and they were destroyed. Spyro jumped on the next pedestal which held one barrel. He looked at the other barrel which was on the other pedestal and then knocked the barrel that was in front of him with his Keyblade and knocked it to the other barrel and they were destroyed. The Time left was 20 seconds.

"Not bad… for a beginner that is…" said the person in green

He then lured Spyro the second training area. This one had 25 barrels and they were in difficult places and some were hidden.

"Destroy all 25 barrels within one minute" said the person in green

"Ready… set… go!"

And with that Spyro launched himself at the first barrel he saw and knocked it with his Keyblade into the second barrel. Spyro went to where the second barrel was and saw 3 barrels. He knocked the 3rd barrel into 2 other barrels and they got destroyed with ease. Spyro jumped on the next pedestal. He saw 3 barrels side by side. He swung his Keyblade at all 3 of them; it took 2 hits and a strong swing to strike them away. Spyro jumped to the next pedestal and knocked the 9th barrel at 3 rows of 2 barrels and they were destroyed. Spyro was excited to get this finished as he jumped to the next pedestal and dived into 6 barrels which were destroyed easily. Spyro looked around, he saw a pedestal floating in mid air with a barrel. He looked to the left of it and saw a barrel. Spyro got an idea; he went to the barrel in front of him, went behind it, aimed at the barrel on the floating pedestal and then whacked it with his Keyblade to the other barrel, they were destroyed at collision. Spyro looked around for the last 2 barrels, he didn't see any. He turned around and looked down and saw the 2 barrels. Spyro jumped down and knocked the barrel into the other and they were destroyed. The time left was 5 seconds.

"Hey, you're better than I thought!" said the person in green

They went back to the entry building where Barda and Dan were waiting.

"You know… you ain't bad kid!" said the person in green

"Haha, looks I'm headed for the games!" said Spyro cheerfully

"Afraid not!" said the person in green

"How come?!" said Spyro angrily

"Two words! You guys ain't heroes!" said the person in green

Dan counted the words he just said with his fingers.

"I think that's four…" said Dan

"Come on, that's not fair!" said Spyro

"Want to become a hero? Try mastering this spell!" said the person in green

He gave Spyro a thunder trinket of some kind. Spyro took the thunder trinket and walked out angrily with Barda and Dan. They were just about to the gate when they heard a voice from behind.

"Rather a stubborn Old Italian guy don't you think?" asked a voice

They turned around and they saw what looked like a turtle with spikes on his shell and funky spiky hair that looked like fire.

"Who are you?!" said Barda

"Hold up big guy, okay let me guess, you want to enter the games right?" asked the turtle like person

He went over to Spyro and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Well take look at this!"

He placed his hand in front of him and out came a pass like magic.

"A Pass?" asked Spyro

"It's all yours, good luck kid, I'm pulling for ya you little shorty"

The turtle like person walked away.

"Should we trust him?" asked Barda

"Never mind that, let's get into the games!" said Spyro holding the pass cheerfully.

They went back in and gave the person in green the pass.

"Now where did you get this?!" asked the person in green

"Can we enter the games now?" asked Spyro

"I guess…, but it is only the preliminary rounds, you up for it?"

"YEAH!" yelled Spyro

"There a bunch of wierdos with black hearts with a cross, better watch yourself!" said the person in green

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: Preliminary Rounds and Boss.


	6. Chapter 6: Preliminary Matches

**Rookie Crossover King: Now let's enjoy chapter 6 of Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style! All of the stories have been canceled except this one. Stay tuned for a new story. Working on 3 stories is better than tens of stories…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preliminaries Matches 1: Shadow Scouts**

Spyro, Barda, and Dan got out their weapons because they saw 4 Heartless Soldiers and 3 Heartless that shoots ice. Spyro raised his Keyblade into the air and shouted Thunder; thunder zapped all of the heartless. Barda took a slashed one of the heartless soldiers with a powerful force and it was destroyed. The Heartless Soldiers kicked Spyro hard while the Heartless Ice Shooters shot ice at both Barda and Dan. Dan used his 'Charge attack' and knocked the Heartless Ice shooter unconscious then he attacked it until it was destroyed. Spyro shouted 'fire' and a fire ball blasted out of his Keyblade into one of the Heartless Ice Shooters and it was destroyed in an instant. (I really don't know their name) Barda decided to finish things off with shouting Thunder two times to strike every heartless till they were destroyed.

"WE DID IT!" said Dan

The Person in green walked up to them.

"Your no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad, luckily you came to me for coaching" said the person in green

Spyro, Barda, and Dan heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked at the figure approaching, it was a tall man with yellow spiky hair, with a cape and a sword covered with what look like bandages. They saw him go the other side of the arena.

"Something tells me he'll be tough to beat, who knows, maybe you'll face him soon" said the person in green

Preliminaries Matches 2: Sinisters

This time there were 10 shadow heartless and 6 Heartless Ice Shooters. Spyro drank an ether and shouted 'fire' 3 times to destroy 3 Heartless Ice shooters. Dan used Rocket and shot himself up into the air to attack a Heartless Ice Shooter. The Shadows disappeared into the ground where they reappeared behind Barda and stabbed him in the back. Barda was angry and destroyed all of the shadows with his massive sword. The remaining 3 Heartless Ice Shooters teamed up and shot ice at Spyro and he got hit badly. Dan gave him a potion to let him survive a bit longer. Dan used Tornado spinning around with his shield and attacked all 3 Heartless Ice Shooters and they were destroyed.

"Too easy!" shouted Barda crossing his arms in triumph

Preliminaries Matches 3: Heat and Freeze

In this round there were 5 Heartless Ice Shooters and 5 Heartless Fire Shooters.

"Original…" said Barda

Spyro slashed his deep dived into 2 Heartless Ice Shooters and they were destroyed. Barda shouted thunder and thunder zapped every heartless. The Heartless Fire Shooters shot fireballs at Dan and he was in bad shape. Spyro healed him with a Hi-potion. Dan attacked one of the Heartless Fire shooters with his shield and then used rocket on them to destroy it. Spyro decide to use his fire breath on the Heartless Ice Shooters and they melted away. The remaining 4 Heartless Fire shooters slashed Spyro with their pointy hats. Dan used Tornado and whacked the remaining 4 Heartless Fire Shooters with his shield until they were destroyed.

"Oh yeah!" said Spyro

"You guys ain't half bad, I wish Mario was here to see this!" said the person in green

"Who?" asked Spyro

"He is the hero of them all, but enough talk and more fighting!"

**Preliminaries Matches 4: Shadow Piston**

This time, 2 Shadow heartless, 2 Soldier Heartless, 2 Heartless Ice shooters, and 2 Heartless Fire Shooters.

"This is easy" said Spyro

Spyro shouted Fire two times and out came 2 fire balls and it the 2 Heartless Shooters and they were destroyed with ease. Barda yelled out Thunder and thunder striked every heartless. 2 of the Soldier Heartless did a powerful kick on Dan and he was to die. Spyro quickly healed him with a potion then whacked the 2 shadow heartless until they were defeated. The Heartless Fire Shooters fired their fire balls at Barda and he was badly damaged in the chest. Dan quickly rammed both the Soldier Heartless into the walls and squished them to death. Barda finished things off by swinging his powerful sword at both the Heartless Fire Shooters and they were destroyed.

"It will take a lot more than that to take us down!" said Barda putting his sword up in triumph

**Preliminary Matches 5: Blue Revenge!**

This time there **9** Heartless Ice Shooters ready to fight Spyro, Barda, and Dan

"Can the title be anymore obvious?" asked Spyro

Dan drank and ether and then used Tornado to spin around and whack all of them with his shield. Spyro held his breath and then breathed fire at 5 Heartless Ice Shooters to destroy them. The remaining 4 dived into Barda with their sharp hat things and he was in even more pain. Barda drank a potion before sneaking up behind a Heartless Ice Shooter and slashed in the back to destroy it. Dan rammed his shield into one Heartless Ice shooter and then smashed it into the wall. The remaining 2 Heartless Ice Shooters lunged themselves at Spyro. He saw this and dodge rolled out of the way and then shouted Fire two times to shoot fire balls at them and they were destroyed.

"YAHOO!" said Dan as he danced and jumped

As they cheered in triumph, the turtle like figure they met before and the blonde spiky man were watching them from some gate.

"There's your next opponent, don't go easy on him just take him out" said the turtle like figure

The blonde spiky man didn't respond until a few seconds later.

"The Great King of Mushroom Kingdom is afraid of a kid? Sorry but my contract says-"

"I know! You didn't think I know! I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Mario in this tournament, but you got to beat that kid to get to him, come on! Hey, it's just like that green Italian guy always says, Rule number 11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it!"

The blond spiky man didn't respond just stood there with his eyes closed.

"I mean a casualty or two is no big deal, right?" asked the turtle like figure

The Blond spiky man walked out of the gate without a word.

"Jeez, stiffer than the stiffs back home… still, a sucker like him are hard to come by…" chuckled the turtle like figure

He looked at the dark space behind him that shaded the growling figure as if it was about to attack…

**Preliminary Matches 6: The Big One!**

The Second to final preliminary match had one big fat heartless with armor, 4 Heartless Ice Shooters, and 4 Heartless Fire Shooters.

"We can take this big guy down!" said Dan

Spyro first took out the 4 Heartless Ice Shooters with his flame breath then whacked one of the Heartless Fire Shooters with his Keyblade. Dan tried to ram his shield into the front of the Fat Heartless but the armor blocked it and knocked him down onto his back. Barda laughed at Dan's foolishness and decided to show him how it's done, he went behind the Fat Heartless and whacked it hard with his powerful sword and it was flying into the wall. It got angry and then jumped up into the air and landed back down which made the ground shake and all 3 of them fell down to the floor hard. The 4 Heartless fire Shooters took this chance and burned all of them with their fire balls. Spyro got back up with rage and whacked all of the 4 Heartless Fire Shooters with his Keyblade, 3 times each and they were destroyed.

Dan tried again and used Rocket as he rocketed up in the air and whacked the Fat Heartless in the head which knocked it out. Barda shouted Thunder and thunder zapped the Fat Heartless and it was defeated.

"Nothing to it!" said Spyro resting his Keyblade on his shoulder

**Preliminary Matches 7: Cloud**

Final Match and there was the Blond Spiky Man named Cloud with his massive sword that had bandages on it.

"It's that guy who walked by us when we finished out first match…" said Barda

"All right Cloud, let's see what you got!" said Spyro

Cloud did a sonic attack towards Spyro but he quickly dodged rolled out of the way. Barda attacked him with his sword but Cloud blocked it with his own. Dan used his Charge Attack at Cloud and knocked him unconscious. Spyro took this chance and whacked him 3 times with his Keyblade. Cloud did his sonic attack 3 times on Barda which knocked him out and he was lying on the floor with stars above his head. Spyro searched if he had anything to help Barda but found none, he shrugged and then attacked Cloud with 3 Fire Balls. Dan used Rocket and rocketed up at Cloud's face which knocked him into the air.

"Farewell…" said Cloud

Cloud placed his sword into the ground and powered up for an Omni Slash (I know he does it in the Hercules Cup but I wanted more of a challenge, seriously), he flew around and attacked both Spyro and Dan from behind with a couple of slashes, then flew around to do the same routine, Spyro saw this was coming and quickly blocked Cloud's attacks. Dan decided to use of his Hi-potions and used it on Barda, he woke up immediately. Barda shouted Thunder and thunder striked Cloud. Spyro lunged at Cloud with his Keyblade but Cloud blocked and striked back with his sword. Dan decided to use his Charge Attack again as he charged into Cloud and knocked him out. Spyro finished the job by whacking Cloud 3 times with his Keyblade and he was defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud collapsed one knee with his head down looking at the floor. Spyro went over to him to see if he was okay. Cloud looked at him and then all of a sudden a Big Turtle like creature stomped on Cloud and then growled at Spyro and the others.

"Woah!" said Spyro

The Big Turtle rose up into the air and tried to stomp on all of them but was stopped by a guy in red clothing.

"Mario!" said the guy in green

"Luigi! Get them out of here!" said Mario

"You heard him, let's go!" Said Luigi

Spyro, Barda and Dan ran back into the building with Luigi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued

The Boss will be in the next chapter… I decided to make this world a bit longer than making it two chapters…


End file.
